


Hey, Derek ...

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Derek ...

You have such big shoes to fill -  
Does it daunt you? Make you ill?  
Are you feeling weak and scared  
when you’re _oh_ so unprepared?

Do you know what must be done?  
Stay and fight or turn and run?  
You can hope and you can try -  
Either way, someone will die

You can’t lead them, you’re a fake  
Everything you touch will break  
And the ghost of every Hale  
will be watching as you fail

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined these were the voices he hear in his head when he tries to sleep at night. The voices of Kate and Peter, but also the voices of his family, and his own voice.  
> ... and I made myself sad. :(
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
